Political Parties
by The Less You See
Summary: Well, I used to hate them. Now I really think that they just might be one of my favourite events of all time. Slash. FrostIron.


Tonight was just another night for one of those political appearances that Fury liked to force on us.

I really didn't want to go. Neither did Loki.

If he wasn't going, well, I wasn't going to leave my lover all alone in this empty house.

Yeah, I said lover. You see, all that mess with destroying the world and enslaving the human population  
was last year. In that time, he was sentenced to community service by his father, which meant he had to come back to Earth and help out some humans.

Well, he got stuck with us. The Avengers.

He really didn't like that very much and neither did we. He didn't understand us and we sure as hell didn't understand him, though secretly, I think he liked it that way. Anyway, he really just wouldn't talk to anyone because of how alienated he felt from us.

To me, that was just unacceptable. Ignoring Tony Stark? Quite impossible.

So, I talked to him. I told him all the crap I went through with my own father. In return, he slowly opened up to me. We took to disappearing for hours into random rooms and just talking.

And in the end, we just…healed.

All the hurt and the pain that our families shoved on us just evaporated.

Then, the relationship evolved.

To this day, neither of us is sure who exactly made the first move. All we do know is that one moment we were sitting in a comfortable silence, facing each other. The next, we were kissing. From there, things just got more and more complex. Love developed and we eventually came out to the rest of the group.

Most of them weren't pleased, to say the least. But Thor was ecstatic.

Later, I teased Loki about that. I told him that obviously, Thor was afraid that he was going to grow old alone.

I had to sleep on the couch for over a week after that.

I definitely learned my lesson.

Now, several months later, we're required to go to a stupid party. I just told Loki and he seemed…happy.

Crap.

"I think it's a good idea, Tony." He said, glancing up at me from over his book.

"Why?" I whined. Obviously, I really didn't want to go. I mean, I was arguing with Loki. I could either be dead in the next few minutes or suddenly single.

Neither sound like such a good option to me.

So, I'm all dressed up in one of my nicer suits and Loki is standing next to me looking very sexy in black and green. Who am I kidding, he looks sexy in anything.

We followed Steve and Thor into the building (strange couple I know. What the heck were they thinking, but hey, they're happy).

And the paparazzi were waiting for us inside. God, we can't catch a break can we. I was about to tell them to f-off, but Loki grabbed my arm gently in warning.

Eventually, we were able to force ourselves through the mad horde of reporters and make it to the table we were assigned.

"Glad to see you could make it, Stark." Cap said, smirking at me from across the table.

"Well, not all of us have a hulking, 300-lb. god on our side, do we?" I shot back, somewhat irritated. Okay, okay, it was rude, but it was totally worth it hearing Loki chuckle beside me.

"Jerk." Rogers muttered.

"Jackass." I cursed quietly back.

"Tony/Steve." Loki and Thor reprimanded through quiet (or in Thor's case, loud) laughter.

"Anyway," Natasha started, from her place at the table, next to Barton, "Did Fury tell you the one thing we're all required to do at this event?"

"All I was told to do was show up." I muttered angrily.

"Well, we all have to have at least one dance with our partners. After that, we're allowed to leave." She replied, ignoring my comment entirely.

"One dance, then we can leave?" I asked, shooting up straight in my chair, happy to find an easy way to escape from this stupid event.

"Yeah." She replied, smirking.

"I'll be back." I tell Loki quietly. He nodded slightly and went back to staring at the table cloth.

I practically ran to the DJ and requested a certain song. I asked for a one song delay as well, to make sure I got all of us out on the dance floor in time.

Then, I ran back to the table and told everyone to get off of their asses and to follow me. Luckily, they did so with little reluctance. I had them pair up according to dates, so it was Thor and Steve, Pepper and Natasha, Clint and Bruce, and me and Loki.

Just seconds after I got them into position, the first notes of the song started.

Loki looked up at me shyly.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"I can't dance." He confided.

I chuckled. It was just like him to be nervous about something about that. "Don't worry, just follow me." I said.

_**Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance **_

_**I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down **_

_**Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet **_

_**Give it a try, it will be alright.**_

Loki laughed a little as he followed the songs instructions and slid his feet over mine. I laughed because this Loki was so different from the Loki the five of us met a year ago.

_**The room's hush, hush **_

_**And now's our moment **_

_**Take it in, feel it all and hold it **_

_**Eyes on you, eyes on me **_

_**We're doing this right.**_

The room did get really quiet when all of us walked out onto the dance floor. I mean, really. You'd think that they had all seen a bunch of gay couples dancing before, right? Also, it looks like their mothers forgot to teach them that it's not polite to stare.

But I tried to ignore all of that. I focused on the love of my life that was standing in front of me enjoying the moment. This was bliss.

_**Cause lovers dance, when they're feeling in love **_

_**Spotlight shining, **_

_**It's all about us It's oh, oh, all... about uh, uh, uh, us.**_

And it was like there was no one else in the room. We were all alone, dancing to our own perfect melody.

_**And every heart in the room will melt, **_

_**This feeling I've never felt but,**_

_**It's all... about us**_

A strange feeling was building up deep inside my chest. It hurt; felt like my heart was bursting, but I loved it. It's almost as if I was addicted to the pain.

And I decided to sing along with the next part of the song. "Suddenly... I'm feeling brave. I don't know what's got into me. Why I feel this way. Can we dance, real slow? Can I hold you, can I hold you close?"

I may not sing like an angel (though my voice isn't all that bad), but it made Loki smile so much, I'd do it again in a heartbeat.

_**The room's hush, hush **_

_**And now's our moment **_

_**Take it in, feel it all and hold it **_

_**Eyes on you, eyes on me **_

_**We're doing this right**_

All sound stopped, other than the music, when the climax of the song came. The most intense moments of the entire melody. I quickly glanced around at the other three couples on the dance floor and saw a bunch of smiling, happy faces.

Then I looked at the one that belonged to me and I exchanged smiles with the most beautiful creature in the universe.

_**Cause lovers dance, when they're feeling in love **_

_**Spotlight shining, **_

_**It's all about us **_

_**It's oh, oh, all... about uh, uh, uh, us. **_

_**And every heart in the room will melt,**_

_**This feeling I've never felt but, **_

_**It's all... about us**_

The dancing slowed as the song did. Unfortunately, the song was ending. More's the pity because I really don't ever want to let go of my Loki. I love him.

And I told him that in a whisper before the dying notes of the song.

He said it back with a gentle smirk before laying his head on my shoulder.

Maybe these dances weren't such a bad thing after all.

_**Do you hear that love? **_

_**They're playing our song **_

_**Do you think we're ready? **_

_**Oh, I'm really feeling it. **_

_**Do you hear that love? **_

_**Do you hear that love?**_

_**Cause lovers dance, when they're feeling in love **_

_**Spotlight shining, **_

_**It's all about us **_

_**It's oh, oh, all... about uh, uh, uh, us. **_

_**And every heart in the room will melt,**_

_**This feeling I've never felt but, **_

_**It's all... about us**_

~X~

A/N: Hope you liked. I decide to write something semi-short and semi-sweet to try and help make up for all of the angst I've been writing. Personally I think this one was really good, but you should let me know what you thought about it.

Oh, and before I forget, that song doesn't belong to me. It belongs to He is We and is called All About Us.

Hope you liked.

Love,

_Tainted Fated Demise_


End file.
